The present invention relates to a method for communication with a transportation system in which at least one man/machine interface is provided for the input of travel destinations and for user information.
The European patent specification EP 0 699 618 A1 shows equipment that enables an implicit input of destination calls in elevator installations. An information transmitter transmits data after a corresponding request by a recognition device. The data can contain direct items of information about the desired destination floor or serve for the identification of the elevator user. The destination floor is evaluated in a processing unit on the basis of the received data and identified to an elevator control. The allocation of the destination floor to the elevator car with the best possible travel conditions is made known to the user on a display.
A disadvantage of this known equipment is that the information content of the information transmitter and the display is relatively limited and offers no possibility of immediate adaptation.
The present invention meets the objective of avoiding the disadvantages of the known equipment and of proposing a method that individually matches the possibilities for use of a transport system to each user.
The advantage achieved by the present invention is that human-machine communication can be matched to the needs of each user. The communication is tailored to the user to facilitate access for the user to the transportation system. The user can more easily orient himself on the basis of the individual, personal communication. Moreover, the user can be supplied with individual information concerning use of the system and also with other information.
The present invention concerns a method for user communication with a transportation system comprising the steps of: providing an information carrier having individual information associated with a user of a transportation system; providing a human-machine interface for receiving the individual information from the information carrier; selecting symbols to be displayed to the user from stored information representing actual location parameters of a plurality of travel destinations served by the transportation system and a plurality of symbols associated with the location parameters, the selection of the symbols being based upon the individual information provided; and displaying to the user the selected symbols on a communication surface for inputting a desired one of the travel destinations associated with the selected symbols. The human-machine interface automatically checks for the presence of the information carrier and requires the information carrier to transfer to the human-machine interface at least identification data associated with the user as the individual information.